1. field of the Invention
This invention relates to polycyclic polyamino phosphoric compounds and more particularly to tetracyclic tetraamino phosphoranes and tricyclic polyamino phosphine oxides, methods of their preparation, and their use as flame retardants for cotton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preparation of dialkylaminophosphoranes is known. In Z. Chem., 8, 246-247(1968) M. Murray and R. Schmutzler describe the reaction of silylated amines with PF.sub.5 to give mono-and bis(dialkylamino)phosphoranes, and an alternate syntheses of tris(dialkylamino)difluorophosphoranes.
In Compt. Rend., Series C, 274, 2209 (1972) Y. Charbonnel and J. Barrons describe a spirophosphorane of the formula. ##STR1##